This invention relates to beehives and, more particularly, to a novel ventilator for a beehive which permits the flow of air through the beehive to be conveniently regulated for the control of the environment within the beehive.
The control of the environment within the beehive is important to the health and well-being of the bees which, in turn, is essential to obtain the maximum pollination of crops and the maximum output of honey from the bees. The hive should be ventilated to prevent the build-up of excessive moisture, particularly during the winter when dysentery and nosema can cause a high rate of mortality. On the other hand, excessive ventilation of the beehive is to be avoided. Such control must be achieved while protecting the hive from rain, sun, wind and other elements.
The need for ventilating beehives has been long recognized. The Wahl U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,820, issued June 7, 1955, and Steinrucken U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,133, issued Mar. 24, 1981, disclose beehive covers having louvered vents to provide protection from the elements and ventilation for the beehive. The Diehnelt U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,880, issued Feb. 28, 1950, discloses an insulated beehive cover having ventilating holes therein. Although these covers make provision for ventilating the beehives, there is no provision for controlling the ventilation of the beehive.
The Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,237, issued Dec. 28, 1976, and the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,305, issued Feb. 5, 1952, disclose beehives having vents which can be adjusted to open and closed positions to vent the beehive through a roof or cover. The Solomon beehive embodies an internal tower, or shaft having a slide gate at the upper end thereof for controlling the ventilation. Since both the tower and the slide gate are covered by the roof, the slide gate is not very accessible. The Taylor patent discloses an automatic temperature controlled ventilator accommodated beneath the cover of the beehive. Neither the Solomon nor the Taylor ventilation systems are adapted for use in conventional beehives.